<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekends with you. by Bxbyshxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973621">Weekends with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk'>Bxbyshxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon is way too into her work and Mina feels left aside. </p><p>No matter how much Mina tried to understand Nayeon's work hours she finally reached a limit. After a severe ultimatum Nayeon realizes than if she doesn't make a change then she'll loose the love of her life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday. </p><p>The sound of heels clicking against the floor was the first thing Mina heard after opening her eyes making her know that once again she was waking up to an empty side of the bed, the dancer yawned loudly as she stretched her arms up still on the mattress before getting enough will to stand from the bed on such early hours on a free day yet Mina knew that if she wanted to see her girlfriend that day she probably needed to hurry out of the room. Mornings with Nayeon were always a little rushed and chaotic like she always forgot something really important and had to go back home on last minute, but Mina had grown used to it. </p><p>After living together for a year there was almost anything Mina couldn't figure only from a simply look to the woman standing on the middle of their wide living room, phone in hand already for Mina's disappointment. There was a time where she didn't need to make such a big deal to gain Nayeon's attention but after a few months with her new job Mina was for sure trying her best not to feel pushed a side, on the last few weeks things had gotten a little too busy for Nayeon who wasn't usually the best dealing with her time and that was what seemed to be pushing the half sleep blonde into a part of her life that sometimes Mina thought Nayeon forgot. </p><p>-I told Sana those papers were on my desk yesterday, why can't anybody find them now?- Nayeon groaned on the phone with a frown as she turned around to spot the blonde walking towards her with her eyes barely open, a smile reached her lips immediately after. </p><p>Mina smiled back at her as she moved closer only to press her head against the lawyer's chest, despite she hated the sound of the heels against their floor Mina had to admit it was nice how Nayeon seemed to tower her with them.</p><p>-Morning' my baby- Nayeon whispered against her ear with a wide smile getting distracted from the call only for a second.</p><p>-Why are they calling you now? Can't they wait until you get there?- Mina pouted looking up at the girl holding her, she felt the tip of her nails slowly massage the back of her head as Nayeon listened to the voice on the other side of the phone, she got no answer. </p><p>Mina never thought of herself like a person who demanded attention but on moments like those she really wished to have the guts to take Nayeon's phone away from her hand, a frown replaced the calm gesture on her face as she walked away from her girlfriend. </p><p>-Look Jackson, I'll fix it when i get there, okay? I'm on my way already- Nayeon lied as she followed Mina's steps into the kitchen. </p><p>Looking how Mina filled her own cup with coffee, Nayeon wished she could stay to make breakfast for her like the first few months after the girl moved with her yet she didn't let her know. The dancer felt the pair of arms hugging her lightly from behind only a moment before Nayeon's lips kissed her nape and her chin rested over her shoulder with a soft smile. </p><p>-I'm sorry i woke you up- Nayeon hummed leaning to kiss Mina's cheek a few times. </p><p>-Did you eat something already?- Mina said softly before taking a sip of her coffee leaning back against Nayeon's front.- Maybe you could stay just twenty more minutes, say it was the traffic- Nayeon's smile grew wider at the words receiving Mina's soft lips against hers. </p><p>-I would love that baby but Jackson is having a stroke over one of our cases and since I'm the only competent brain on my team, they do need me. - Nayeon said giggling when Mina pouted softly at the news. - Minster Lee wants to talk to me this afternoon; I heard he's looking for a new lawyer to put on his team. </p><p>-Well he better picks you then- Mina said honestly closing her eyes when the woman holding her kissed the space between her eyebrows. </p><p>On moments like those Mina forgot why she would even be angry at Nayeon, the tender touch against her arms and how softly her lips kissed her almost made her feel a little overdramatic about her own feelings, Nayeon still loved her, right? At least that was what Mina wanted to believe with all her soul. The sound of her phone once again made the lawyer whine in annoyance against Mina's lips. </p><p>-I'll try to be here early, i promise- Nayeon almost whispered against the girl's lips before pecking them once again, Mina simply nodded knowing that it was most probably a lie, a second after her attention was on the phone again- What the fuck Jackson? I told you to wait. </p><p>Picking her jacket from one of the barstools and one thick filler from the coffee table in front of the couch Nayeon was ready to leave to work that morning, just like all the others Mina thought. The dancer walked behind her holding the cup between both of her hands as Nayeon rushed towards the door with her phone against her ear. </p><p>-I love you- Mina said with a soft smile when Nayeon finally opened the door. </p><p>She got no answer back that morning, instead the door was shut right on her face making her girlfriend disappear on the other side without even turning to look at her as a goodbye, Mina was alone again. There wasn't almost any difference from that morning to all the others on the past two months, the same empty promise of coming back home on a decent hour that only ended on Nayeon walked into their room on her tip toes not to wake Mina up in the middle of the night, the same rushed loving on the mornings before she hurried towards the door without even taking a proper second to talk to her girlfriend before leaving. Nayeon simply wasn't the same woman Mina moved in with months behind, the woman she loved so deeply. </p><p>A warm smile curved Mina's lips as she walked into the familiar restaurant, already on a table and waiting for her Momo waved her hand towards her to gain her attention. No matter how many years passed between them Mina always felt excited to meet Momo, even if they saw each other daily on the hallways on their dance studio. Her friends were one of those things Mina treasured and after years of knowing each other Momo for sure played an important role on her life. </p><p>-Am I late? - Mina wondered seating on the free chair in front of her friend with a smile.</p><p>-I happen to be early today, just to save us your nagging about time- Momo teased leaning forward on the table with a wide smile on her lips as well. </p><p>-I have too much free time to waste today anyways- Mina said honestly making Momo nod knowing there was more to be said- Maybe we could go shopping after. </p><p>-Sounds like a plan, i need to want to find a gift for Tzuyu- Momo smiled resting her chin on the palm on her hand, and Mina’s curious gaze asked all the questions without even opening her mouth. - She got the perfect score on her last exam... but that's probably just an excuse for me to buy her something- Momo admitted making Mina laugh. </p><p>It was the first time in years Mina saw her friend being so in love with a girl; Tzuyu was for sure making something inside her because Momo couldn't seem to waste any opportunity she had to spoil her on one way or another. The food was being placed in front of them when Jihyo finally walked between the doors on the place with a stressed expression clear on her features; neither of the foreign said something when the shorter took the empty seat beside them dropping an exaggerated exhale making they know she actually tired. </p><p>-What's up now, huh? - Mina wondered placing the fork beside her plate filled with pasta. </p><p>-Momo, didn't you tell her?- Jihyo gasped in amaze looking at the dark haired girl who looked up with her cheeks already filled with food and her eyes wide like she just remembered something really important.- Why am i always the one that have to give the news?</p><p>-And the therapy- Momo added with a giggle making Jihyo narrow her eyes at her before turning to a then extremely confused Mina.</p><p>-Jiwoo cheated on Sooyoung- Jihyo dropped almost making Mina choke with her wine in amaze- Sooyoung found some messages this morning with the other girl... Heejin something i think, apparently she's Jiwoo's co-worker. </p><p>-What? - Mina blinked lowering her glass- How's Sooyoung? </p><p>Or course it wasn't the first time one of their friends was cheated on but the fact that it was Jiwoo who did it made Mina feel more surprised by it than what she was on the past, they seemed to love each other and even made her feel a little jealous about their relationship a few times, but not everything was what it seemed to be. Maybe moving together was a bigger step than what Jiwoo expected it to be, maybe things weren't working out as well as everybody thought they were and even when the idea crossed her mind Mina really couldn't think of her like a bad person because after all Jiwoo was still her friend as much as Sooyoung was. </p><p>Placing herself on that situation Mina couldn't even imagine what she would do if that happened to her then, How would she feel if Nayeon cheated on her?, that was a question the dancer never dared to think before that afternoon as she walked beside Jihyo on the large shop. Things weren't going as usual between them, and even when Mina wanted to ignore it for her own comfort there were issues that seemed to be pulling her apart from the lawyer everyday a little more. There was the fact that Nayeon seemed to be happy to take every new case that crossed the doors of her office even if it meant not seen Mina for the rest of the week, it had been weeks since the last time they even shared a meal together despite Mina's attempts to take her on a quick lunch. Nayeon always had something to do, somewhere to be, and maybe even somebody to see before going home to Mina. </p><p>-Why so serious? - Jihyo wondered looking directly at Mina who simply lifted her shoulders. </p><p>-The whole thing with Jiwoo made me think.- Mina said lifting a red dress to her eye level- What do you think about this one? </p><p>-Are you having trouble with Nayeon unnie?- Momo wondered lifting her eyes from the clothes in front of her to look at the blonde- Nayeon wouldn't cheat on you. </p><p>-Why do you think that? - Jihyo asked with a frown, Mina barely lifted her eyes to look at them for a quick second. </p><p>-Well she's been getting home really late this days, she says it's because of work but, every night?- Mina started softly keeping her voice low almost like she was ashamed to air her thoughts that way- And we... well it's been a long time since we... you know. </p><p>-So no sex, huh?- Jihyo said with a frown while Momo walked closer to them with a curious gaze.- That's weird considering this is Nayeon who we're talking about. </p><p>Mina opened her mouth to agree only a second before the sound of her phone inside her pocket distracted her, Nayeon's name lighted the screen almost like she knew they were talking about her, even when the thoughts running inside her head Mina couldn't fight the soft smile on her lips as soon as Nayeon's voice reached her from the other edge of the line.</p><p>-Guess what baby? - Nayeon greeted and just by hearing her voice Mina could already picture the wide smile lighting her face. </p><p>-What? You won another case today? - Mina wondered walking a few steps away from her friends. </p><p>-Even better, you’re talking to the brand new member of Minster Lee's private team- Nayeon informed from the other side with clear excitement on her voice- We're celebrating tonight, okay? I'll buy wine so wait for me.</p><p>-That's amazing Nayeon! - The dancer sounded as happy as her girlfriend on the other side- How about we go out for dinner?</p><p>-That would be... Wait a second Baby- Nayeon started making Mina frown at the sudden interruption, she heard a woman's soft voice coming from the other side of the line a second before her girlfriend spoke again- Listen Mina i have to go back to work, okay? I'll see you tonight, i promise! </p><p>-I Lo...- Mina started before the call was ended. <br/>"I love you" Mina thought. </p><p>The second time on the day, Mina's words passed by ignored. The dancer tried her best to ignore the fact that she was left on the middle of a sentence once again, like not even her words were important, but only one look on Jihyo's eyes and she knew there was something running inside the blonde's mind, like a big dark rain cloud forming over her head.</p><p>-She said we're celebrating tonight- Mina said with a soft smile placing her phone on her pocket again. </p><p>-Then you need a new dress! - Momo said in excitement making Mina giggle at her. </p><p>-Lets buy something short to spice things up- Jihyo teased making momo laugh at the ashamed gesture all over Mina's face. </p><p>It wasn't her original idea to get that much clothes that day and specially she did not plan on buying such a dress only to take dinner on her own apartment, guessing Nayeon would be too tired to go out after spending the whole day trapped inside her office Mina decided that it was going to be more comfortable for them if they spent the night on the comfort of their place. It had been a long time since they went on a real date or even had anything close to what the dancer was planning for them that night, looking at herself on the mirror Mina chuckled at her own reflection. </p><p>Standing in the middle of their hallway and dress with an fairly short white dress Mina couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous, her hair was straight and her lips coated with a shade of red she knew Nayeon couldn't resist, if her girlfriend still felt any kind of attraction to her Mina was going to make sure to take even the last drop of it that night. Lighted candles were over the carefully settled table with the plates and the cups already over it, Mina smiled to herself pleased by her own doing as she poured a generous amount of wine into her glass, and all she needed to do then was waiting.</p><p>Nayeon opened the door of the apartment in complete silence almost like she was a visitor on a strange place, dropping her keys on the table beside the door and her coat on the corner the lawyer made her way inside after finally taking the high heels from her feet. Once again, Nayeon was late and Mina was nowhere to find on the living room, the lawyer felt her heart drop when she spotted the wasted candles on their table and the way her girlfriend seemed to have taken her time to prepare the night for both of them. </p><p>-Fuck...- Nayeon whispered to herself closing her eyes shut as she gripped to the wine bottle on her right hand, the guilt boiling inside her.</p><p>Over the kitchen bar a covered plate waited for her with a bright yellow note pasted on it, Nayeon felt her chest heavy at the words clearly written by her girlfriend. </p><p>"Congratulations Nayeon"</p><p>It wasn't like Nayeon actually got late on purpose, it was quite the opposite but she knew Mina wouldn't consider it that way, not because she wasn't understanding with her or she liked to fight her it was because that night wasn't the first time Nayeon did the same to her and the dancer was honestly at her limit then. Food wasn't something the lawyer was interested in as she walked pass the kitchen without even looking under the cover of her plate, her steps were slow as she walked to the shared bedroom, maybe because she didn't want to make noise or because she wasn't ready to face Mina just yet. </p><p>The door cracked a little when she opened it softly only giving a tempting step into their bedroom, the silence inside was the only thing welcoming her as her eyes looked around the wide empty room, not even a trace of Mina on the place. Nayeon felt like somebody pushed her directly on the stomach at the sight. <br/>-Babe I'm home!- Nayeon called with a frown walking back to the hallway only to open the bathroom door right in front of their bedroom, equally empty. </p><p>Her steps became faster as she rushed towards the guest room door standing in front of it for a second as she took a deep breath before opening the white wooden door. The first thing her eyes caught was Mina's delicate back as she sat in front of the wide mirror on the opposite side of the room, even when Nayeon was clearly loud enough to make her presence known the Japanese didn't even move a muscle to look at her as she took a piece of cotton from her make up bag. </p><p>-Here you are, god you scared me- Nayeon said with a wide smile feeling the sudden adrenaline rush slowly disappearing, Mina didn't turn around to meet her even after the words.- Listen baby I know... </p><p>-Save it Nayeon- Mina said shortly, her tone cold as she leaned closer to her reflection as she slowly started to take off her make up. </p><p>Nayeon's eyes looked at her face with carefully taking every detail into consideration, she spotted the light shadow on her girlfriend's eyes and the blush perfectly applied on her cheeks until she finally reached her lips, her favorite. Mina didn't even need to say it for Nayeon to realize how much she actually prepared for that night; the unknown dress wrapped around her body told the lawyer everything she needed to know without a single word. If somebody could make Nayeon hesitate about her actions that was Mina and it was clear when the older slowly sat on the closer edge of the bed, still too away from her girlfriend for Nayeon's liking. </p><p>-I really tried Mina, the meeting got too long and then Minster lee invited us dinner i couldn't say no to my boss like that baby you know that would be rude- Nayeon started carefully with her eyebrows furrowed, Mina didn't answer as she erased the lipstick from her lips. - I'll make it up to you, I promise. </p><p>The word seemed to click something inside the dancer's brain because Nayeon immediately caught her eyes on the mirror, Mina was rarely mad at her but Nayeon knew than when she did get pissed then she had a very little rate of chances to win the argue she knew was ahead.</p><p>-Don't bullshit me again Nayeon- Mina spitted dropping the cotton to the can beside the desk, her voice was barely a tone louder. - Are you cheating on me?</p><p>Nayeon blinked in amaze feeling the usually soft hazel eyes burning her with their stare, she opened her mouth yet the words didn't come up immediately, Did Mina really trust her that little? </p><p>-Do you think I'm stupid Nayeon? It's fucking Midnight and you're here telling me you're late because your stupid boss invited his team for a meal- Mina dropped still looking at Nayeon from the mirror. </p><p>-I'm not a cheater Mina, you should know that better than anyone-Nayeon defended herself, she felt her chest heavy at the accusation.- I never knew you thought of me that way. </p><p>-You act that way-Mina said simply before standing up from her chair. </p><p>Now that she was standing Nayeon couldn't help but look at the dress she was wearing immediately noticing it was something she hadn't seen before, her hand pushed her hair back as she looked at the serious expression on Mina's face, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the desk to look down at Nayeon who didn't dare to stand up as well. It was the only version of Mina the lawyer hated deeply, the one that built a wall around her that not even Nayeon knew how to break to reach her. </p><p>-I don't want to listen to you tonight Nayeon, honestly i can't even look at you- The dancer spoke again breaking the tense silence that floated between them, Nayeon eyebrow's furrowed deeper.- Sleep on the other room, or on the couch, or wherever the fuck you please as long as I'm not there.</p><p>-Are you breaking up with me? - Nayeon said softly, her voice coming up shakily clearly afraid of the answer. Mina saw how the round eyes filled with tears right in front of her. </p><p>-Should I?- Mina hummed before turning to pick her sleep clothes from the desk on her back, she heard Nayeon's shaky sob fill the air after her words. </p><p>Moments like those were harder for Mina than what it seemed, despite there were no tears on her face she did felt her chest ache at her girlfriend's crying, especially when she knew Nayeon was crying for her. Yet there was a thing that Mina had extremely clear and it was the only thing holding her from pulling Nayeon to her embrace and telling her she was forgiven, and that was the fact that Nayeon did that to herself. Mina respected herself too much to start acting like a desperate housewife waiting for her husband to come back for work only to treat her like she was a maid, the way she felt seating on the middle of that living room that night looking how the candles melted in front of her with not sight of her girlfriend was the most disgusting thing Mina had felt in a long time. </p><p>-We can work it out baby, it was just a night you could just let it slip...- Nayeon started taking between quiet sobs. - It's not that bad Mina. </p><p>-Just a night Nayeon? - Mina spitted turning around, her soft voice was gone as she looked at Nayeon standing straight- When was the last time you got home for dinner? or even better, When was the last time you walked in here to find me awake?- Nayeon didn't answer yet she forced herself to look at the dancer's eyes.- And you dare to say It's not that bad for fuck sakes Nayeon, you where the one that called me and asked me to wait for you!- Nayeon's eyes grew wider when she heard her screaming, Mina never yelled specially not at her- I sat there like the perfect idiot waiting for you for two fucking hours! </p><p>-But it wasn't my fault...- Nayeon tried looking how the tears started to roll down Mina's pale cheeks. </p><p>-Of course it was!- Mina felt her hands shake when she harshly dried her own tears- You weren't forced to go to that fucking dinner Nayeon, you could have told them I was waiting, you could have called me!- Nayeon seemed to become tinier the louder her voice echoed against the walls.- How the fuck do you think i felt?- Mina waited a second no giving her any chance to answer- You probably don't know or if you do you don't give a single fuck, that's clear. </p><p>-Please stop screaming- Nayeon almost whispered making Mina's heart squeeze at how weak she sounded. - I do care Mina, I love you. </p><p>-Then why aren't you showing it?- Mina said giving an step back, tears still rolling down her face as she cried- You're not trying Nayeon, you left me to be on a relationship alone and that's not how this works.</p><p>The silence floated between them after those words, Nayeon couldn't even look at her anymore and instead she focused her eyes on her own hands gripping the edge of her silk blouse, she knew Mina was right and that was maybe the worst part of the whole thing. No matter how much Nayeon did love her, if she didn't do anything to show it then there was no way the dancer could still feel like it. The lawyer couldn't really point the moment when things started to change but she definitely never thought it was affecting Mina so deeply.</p><p>-Leave Nayeon- Mina said with a cold tone, like she was talking to a complete Stanger. </p><p>Maybe that was what Nayeon had turned into. </p><p>-I don't want to sleep without you.- Nayeon admitted looking up to look at her crying girlfriend, maybe if she could hold her close, maybe if she allowed her to kiss her Nayeon could make her feel how much her heart rushed for her. </p><p>-That's not my problem, leave- Mina said with a sob. </p><p>Nayeon felt defeated when she finally took the time to stand from the mattress, her legs weak as she looked up at Mina for a few seconds before starting to walk to the door, she could feel her steps following her as she did and for a short second Nayeon thought she was forgiven, that Mina was going to hold her like every other night and that the fight was going to be left behind yet it didn't happen. When Nayeon crossed the doorway Mina stood by the door, their teary eyes met each other yearning for something neither of them knew how to explain. </p><p>-I do love you Mina- Nayeon said weakly, her eyes on Mina's as the words left her mouth. </p><p>Another wave of silence crashed against them. <br/>-Good Night Nayeon- Mina felt out simply. </p><p>The door was shut in front of her without further words; it was Nayeon's turn to be alone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saturday. Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina wasn't the happiest person on earth when she woke up the next morning, the Japanese girl had to encourage herself up even before walking out of the guest rooms feeling her eyes still a little heavy due the lack of sleep. It wasn't an easy night for neither of them but despite the fight did hurt Mina more than what Nayeon pictured she knew it was the right thing to do, tired of feeling like a stranger on a place that was supposed to be her home, kissing her girlfriend while she turned into a shadow. Mina didn't regret haven spoken up to Nayeon, but she did wish she could have done a little bit softer than how she did it the past night. </p><p>On the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror Mina looked at herself for a moment before washing her face, the sounds of the movements in the kitchen reached her across the hallway and that's how she knew Nayeon was wide awake despite the early hours. The fact that she was so active in their kitchen and not on her office or inside their bedroom did pulled Mina's attention, only a minute after she was walking barefoot towards the place while her hands tied her blonde hair back on a careless ponytail. It had been a very long time since Nayeon prepared breakfast for both of them, usually leaving much earlier than Mina or simply being too in a hurry to do more than a simple coffee of course Nayeon had the perfect excuse to jump such a simple domestic task. </p><p><br/>Mina didn't talk at first; instead she stood still with her eyes narrowed at the brightness of the living room. the blinds were open fully allowing the sun light to make its way in between the elegant furniture on the room and lightening Nayeon's figure on the kitchen, the lawyer was humming softly as she placed an egg on an already heated pan unaware of her girlfriend's presence behind her. Mina felt like laughing out of pure happiness, spotting Nayeon's phone thrown far away from her on the couch the dancer turned once again to see her girlfriend, the short hair was kind of a mess but nothing too scandalous, a pair of bright orange shorts that were visible under the light white shirt that covered her; Mina's shirt to be exact. </p><p><br/>-Morning'- Mina said softly walking fully into the kitchen, Nayeon jumped on her spot in front of the toaster to look at her with wide eyes for a second. Sometimes Mina was just too silent for Nayeon to notice. </p><p><br/>-Morning'- Nayeon smiled tenderly as she looked at Mina, her hand still trying to keep the bread out but without the proper attention she ended up pushing her fingertip against something heated- Shit!- the lawyer whined moving her hand immediately back and gaining a worried stare from Mina. </p><p><br/>-Are you okay? - Mina wondered with her eyebrows furrowed as she walked closer to Nayeon, after living together for that long Mina was more than used to Nayeon's tiny accidents- Let me see- The lawyer lifted her hand right away allowing the dancer to check the hurt finger, Mina softly blew over the red fingertip before looking up to meet a nervous Nayeon- You should try being more careful, at least it was not a knife, right? </p><p><br/>Nayeon nodded with her eyes focused on Mina's, it was clear for both of them that the other hadn't a night much different than their owns and from her place only a step away from Nayeon the dancer could see the dark circles already forming under the eyes that were looking at her with curiosity. Usually Nayeon knew her way around Mina after a fight, she knew when it was time to give the dancer some space or when she did need to rush to talk to her right after the fight but that morning Nayeon felt lost. Never on their last five years as a couple Mina considered leaving her, at least she didn't mention it for Nayeon to ear and that pushed the lawyer into an unknown road of their dynamics.</p><p> <br/>-I made you some coffee- Nayeon said quickly after Mina dropped her hand and walked to the other side of the kitchen, Nayeon hadn't been that nervous about being alone on the same room as Mina since their first date- But there's orange juice and yogurt if you don't want that of course. </p><p><br/>-Coffee it's okay Nayeon- Mina chuckled at how fast the lawyer was speaking that morning, her words stumbling against each other the moment that they left her mouth, the dancer reached for a cup between the cabinets but the moment she turned back Nayeon was already pouring her drink. </p><p><br/>-There you go- Nayeon said almost more to herself than for Mina as she handed her the warm drink careful not to spill it over herself or even worse on Mina- Listen baby about last night... </p><p><br/>-Later- Mina interrupted softly allowing Nayeon's hand to reach hers, Nayeon's nature was more physical than hers and knowing how important contact was for her Mina couldn't mind less just a simply hand over hers- I'll finish this coffee and then take a shower so we can eat together, we can talk about it after that. </p><p><br/>Nayeon nodded softly with her eyes focused on her own thumb slowly caressing Mina's knuckles. The lawyer had plenty of time to think about the words that left her girlfriend's mouth last night, no matter how hard she tried to make it look smaller Nayeon just couldn't ignore the fact that Mina was indeed right about the amount of time she was willing to spend with her. Nayeon was far from not being in love with her, quite the opposite she still felt her heart jump every time she crossed that door to find Mina, either asleep or awake it was always a happy moment for the lawyer after a long day at work. Mina was the only person on the planet Nayeon felt like she could never get bored of; the fact that after all those years the dancer still managed to amaze her confirmed that. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>"You left me to be alone"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Those were the words that haunted Nayeon during the night that seemed endless of her as she laid on the middle of the bed that suddenly felt too big without Mina's body on the opposite side, the simply idea of the dancer feeling like she was thrown away made Nayeon want to cry. The fact that she was hurting Mina without even realizing it before that day made her chest ache and her stomach twist, no matter how much Nayeon tried to excuse herself she knew she could have managed her time a little better between the woman on the shower and her hours on the office. By the time the breakfast was ready her hands were shaking slightly as she placed the plates over the table, last night's dinner was still on the counter remaining Nayeon how bad she disappointed Mina. </p><p><br/>-It looks good...-Mina appeared from the hallway with a pair of jeans and a shirt as she walked once again towards the kitchen. It wasn't until she sat down on the table that she noticed the tears on Nayeon's eyes- Why are you crying?- The dancer stood up from the chair a second after. </p><p><br/>-I...- Nayeon started before pressing her lips shut, she was so scared of saying the wrong thing but also scared of not speaking and make Mina feel like she didn't care- I'm sorry, It's nothing really. - she tried to look at Mina's eyes and the amount of softness mixed with the honest concern into them made her almost want to cry a little harder.</p><p> <br/>-Can I hug you?- Mina wondered softly, she wasn't that angry at Nayeon anymore and even if she was see her hurting like that made her sad. </p><p><br/>Nayeon practically threw herself towards Mina's arms that wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she didn't have enough cold blood to see her crying again like last night and act like nothing was happening. Nayeon was usually much verbal with her feelings than her, she cried if she felt like it, she made it extremely clear when she was irritated and it was obvious when she was the happiest, Mina thought that was somehow brave from her, the fact that she didn't even try to hide her feelings from anyone. That morning the only thing Nayeon was feeling mixed with fear was guilt.  </p><p><br/>-Nayeon, why are you crying?- Mina wondered again softly as her fingers massaged her scalp softly on an attempt to calm her down- I'm here, It's okay.- That rarely failed on making Nayeon feel a little better, Mina's lips kissed her temple barely reachable since Nayeon was deep buried on the side of her neck. </p><p><br/>-I'm so sorry for not noticing- Nayeon started fighting back a sob as she held onto Mina's shirt like she was scared of her leaving suddenly.- I swear I had no idea you felt like that, I should have noticed and done something earlier Mina, I'm really sorry. </p><p><br/>-I know you are honey, I'm sorry for screaming at you last night, that was off the limits- Mina said caressing small circles on Nayeon's back slowly as the girl moved an inch only to look at her face with a pout. </p><p><br/>-It's okay, I forgive you- Nayeon mumbled making Mina smile as she lifted one of her hands to brush Nayeon's tears. </p><p><br/>-I love you so much-Mina almost whispered leaning to capture Nayeon's lips on a soft kiss. - All couples had their own challenges baby, what’s important here is that we now know what's bothering us so we can start working around that. </p><p><br/>Nayeon almost wanted to laugh at how calm and controlled Mina was compared to the mess she was making on her shirt with her tears, always keeping her safe, even if it was from her own thoughts. The balance was one of the things the lawyer enjoyed the most about their relationship, the way they could move in and out different scenarios without rushing or pushing things to make them happen, Mina was an expert on reading Nayeon, the familiarity wasn't new yet it didn't make it less fascinating for any of them. When it came to Mina it was always an odd mix between something new and something Nayeon knew like the palm of her own hand, like that very same moment when the dancer's arms wrapped around her to pull her away from the sea of thoughts that threatened to drown her the past night. </p><p><br/>Breakfast tasted the best then when there wasn't that uncomfortable tension floating between them yet it was easy for the lawyer to notice not everything was back into normal, of course she owned Mina a solution for her worries, if she complained about something and that happened very rarely at home Nayeon knew the least she could do was try her best to solve it and Mina seemed to trust her enough for that. The lawyer was for sure chaotic and seemed to be all over the place most of the times but Mina also knew she was one of the smartest persons she knew, she could solve almost anything if she was interested enough and placed all her attention into that single thing, unfortunately that was the exact capacity that pushed them into that scenario. Nayeon was so focused at winning, so worried about making more and more money not exactly for herself but for them than she forgot Mina didn't really care about the money she was making or the status she was reaching at the office, Mina just wanted her. </p><p><br/>When Nayeon disappeared behind the bathroom's door Mina was much calmer than when she woke up, for a few moments a part of her thought Nayeon would be quick on picking her things and ending what they had after the fight, thankfully the lawyer wasn't a runner and she was making sure to let Mina no that she did not plan on going anywhere anytime soon, at least not without her on her side. Being fully honest with herself Mina knew she wouldn't have the guts to leave Nayeon last night but of course the lawyer didn't know that just yet, she wasn't the time to give ultimatums, in fact she hated them, what was the point of warn about doing something? But she did need to know Nayeon still cared at least just enough to get worried about her leaving. </p><p><br/>-What do you want to do today? - Nayeon wondered walking into their bedroom to find Mina laying on their bed with a pleased smile as she looked back at her. </p><p><br/>-I don't really know...- Mina admitted as she extended her arm towards the woman who threw the towel that was drying her hair to the floor- What do you have in mind? - Nayeon smiled as she crawled into the bed, placing herself beside Mina and wasting no time to put her leg between the dancer’s as one of her arms crossed her belly. </p><p><br/>-You're so so pretty- Nayeon chuckled leaning to kiss her lips tenderly, she must had gone insane for the last month to ignore such a woman.-Beautiful. - Nayeon whispered again this times against Mina's lips, like it was the world's best kept secret. </p><p><br/>It was comforting, the way Nayeon's light weight rested over her side, the feeling of her soft fingertips cupping her cheek and caressing her neck like Mina was the most delicate thing she's ever seen, Nayeon wanted her, she need her more than an stupid job, Mina was hers to keep. A light bite against the dancer's plump lips made the air suddenly get thicker as her own hands reached Nayeon's body.</p><p><br/>-I love you Mina- Nayeon breathed against the woman's lips making her feel even more light between her arms. </p><p><br/>Maybe it was the time without her or the way she suddenly realized how much she missed the dancer during the breakfast but Nayeon felt like she simply couldn't get away from her any longer that day, Mina's slender fingers reached her neck caressing the back of it with the tip of her nails before disappearing between Nayeon's brown locks, holding her like she wished she did on the last month, like she could keep the lawyer only for her without any kind of distraction. Mina wasn't going to admit it out loud but she needed Nayeon even more than what the other woman thought, even when she was a little angry at her Nayeon was surely the best thing she had on her life.</p><p><br/>A warm hand crawled under Mina's light shirt touching the soft skin of her abdomen as Nayeon's lips closed around her tongue on a sinful kiss, a light whimper escaped from the dancer's mouth when she felt nails scratching her torso from the line under her breast until reaching the waist of her jeans. A smile curved Nayeon's lips almost like a mock, like she couldn't believe how easy it was for her to turn Mina into a panting mess, it didn't matter how many time it passed by it was still one of the best moment of the day every time it occurred. </p><p><br/>-Already so whiny, huh? You surely missed me a lot, didn't you? - Nayeon smiled only a second after freeing Mina's lip with a soft "pop".</p><p><br/>-I did miss you so much-Mina breathed opening her eyes to meet her girlfriend's blushed cheeks, Nayeon looked so beautiful over her, Mina always adored the way her wavy hair fell on the sides of her face as she looked at her from above. Devotion that was the main thing the dancer could spot floating on her girlfriend's eyes, only interrupted by the flames of lust as Nayeon caressed her sides slowly. </p><p><br/>Nayeon hummed softly as her eyes followed one of her hands while her fingertips caressed the exposed skin of her neck, leaning over slowly without any tip of rush Nayeon's lips connected with the pulse point under her girlfriend's ear making her pull the short locks of hair at the sensation. Nayeon seemed to know her body even better than what Mina did, she knew all the points she had the kiss and all the places she had to touch to get Mina where she wanted and contrary to what some could think it made Nayeon even more excited every time. Knowing she had control, the incomparable feeling of receiving the reaction she expected every time she did certain things and touched certain others, she just couldn't get enough of Mina. </p><p><br/>-I missed you so much too Angel-Nayeon hummed against her ear making Mina hold her breath again, the tip of the warm tongue caressing the shell of the ear so slow it was almost a torture. Mina's legs tried to cross as she felt a rush of arousal dropping on her lower abdomen, her thighs interrupted by Nayeon's leg between hers pressing directly against her still clothed center. - What's wrong Mina? Are you feeling a little too hot here?- Mina bite her lips with a frown when she felt Nayeon's thigh pressing harder against her, without even trying to control it her hips bucked forward creating a light friction against Nayeon's skin.- Not so fast baby- The lawyer almost groaned as she looked directly at her eyes, her hand reaching down Mina's hip to hold her still.- I feel like taking my sweet time today, maybe even play a little...- Mina's breath got caught on her throat when she felt a hand squeezing her chest without a warning. </p><p><br/>Mina already knew it was going to be a long morning especially after Nayeon's words; the lawyer enjoyed pushing her limits every few days, see how could she make everything even more intense for the beautiful woman laying below her. That morning wasn't different, Nayeon had created a plan already and she wasn't going to break it no matter how insane Mina was turning her with all those little noises she was trying to cover, like Nayeon didn't already know that under those jeans Mina was ruined for her. A phone rang on the room breaking the rhythm of their mouths crashing together with need; the lawyer lifted her head away from her girlfriend's with a fun expression. </p><p><br/>-Don't pick up-Mina asked with a frown her hands squeezing Nayeon's shoulders- You can't pick up.</p><p><br/>-Can't I?-Nayeon hummed with a lazy smile as she lifted one of her eyebrows- The last time I checked, you did not command me- Mina saw her smile drop as she looked down at their bodies pressed together, Nayeon was almost seating between her legs with her hips tightly pressed against her center, the position alone gave Mina too many scenarios to think about. A soft moan escaped her lips- You're such a needy baby, look at you all worked up for a few kisses...-Nayeon mocked with a low tone as she looked at Mina with her lips curved into a side smile-Such a surprise, who could have thought the little good Mina was such a dirty woman...-Mina closed her eyes shut tightly when she felt Nayeon's hips start moving against her, she shouldn't be so into the talking but god, the sound of Nayeon's raspy voice saying such things made her body ache with anticipation, suddenly a hand harshly gripped her chin making the younger open her eyes to meet Nayeon's dark ones- Don't you dare to give me another order today, Are we clear?- Mina groaned with a nod, always so demanding, so in control- Great, now I'll pick that call, we're done here. </p><p><br/>Nayeon stood up from the bed on one swift move, her hands lifting to push her messy hair back and behind her ears before turning again to meet Mina with a bright innocent smile like she hadn't been ready to suck the soul out of her living body a second ago. </p><p><br/>-Pack up Babe; I have a surprise for you today- Nayeon said with a bright voice before moving towards the door with a smile and leaving an extremely frustrated Mina behind still laying on their shared bed. </p><p><br/>Mina couldn't help but chuckle once she was alone in the room, home or not it seemed like Nayeon enjoyed making her chase after her.</p><p><br/>-What are you doing still there? We'll leave in twenty-Nayeon rushed with a laugh poking her head from the side of the door after a minute, her phone against her ear still. </p><p><br/>Throwing a pillow towards her with a faked pout the dancer sat up on the edge of the bed, Mina pushed herself up from the mattress with a quiet hum, she didn't how what was waiting for them during the weekend but she did know she was probably going to enjoy every second of it. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saturday Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina was looking at Nayeon with a fun expression all over her face as the lawyer fixed both of their bags with a pleased smile curling the edges of her lips upwards, a pair of sunglasses over her head as she turned to meet Mina's curious gaze with a laugh. Whatever she was planning had her quite excited which made the naturally curious dancer even more interested on what was waiting for them after they left the apartment. </p><p>-The studio won't mind if I borrow you during the whole weekend, Will they? - Nayeon wondered first with a hum as she walked closer to Mina seating on the couch with a pillow hugged on her chest. - I took the liberty of guessing you'd be free but you can tell me otherwise and we can do something else, I don't mind. </p><p>The dancer knew that was half a lie, if she took the time to plan something out for them to enjoy Nayeon would surely mind if they had to cancel it to do something else, probably less interesting than her own plans but at the end of the day being with Mina was all Nayeon really wanted to do those days. </p><p>-I'm free, luckily the owner of the studio is quite kind with me-Mina joked making Nayeon's smile grow brighter as she offered her hand to help her stand up from the couch. </p><p>-I heard she's really attractive too-Nayeon added with a chuckle as she gave a step back now than Mina was standing, her hands reaching for the sunglasses over her hair only to place them a moment later over Mina's face with a gentle gesture. - Good then, we're going for a little trip.</p><p>When they were younger those kind of spontaneous trips happened every few weeks and Mina grew loving them since they were in college, Nayeon could be quite unexpected most of the time so having all her creativity focus on her made Mina more flattered than what she was willing to admit. The idea of taking her somewhere out of the city had already been spinning over her head for a few days already and Nayeon just wished she had done it before the whole thing exploded on her face, if she had done it earlier when she originally thought the trip wouldn't feel like she was making things up for Mina but like a fun trip only, one way or another the lawyer was still happy to go ahead with her plans for the weekend. </p><p>-Where are we going?-Mina wondered as she pressed the button to the garage on the elevator. </p><p>-You'll see when we get there-Nayeon said with a grin leaning to kiss Mina's cheek for a quick second.- You'll like it, you know I wouldn't take you somewhere less than spectacular.</p><p>-You're quite excited about this, aren't you?-Mina chuckled looking at the bright smile on Nayeon's lips as she nodded in agreement. </p><p>Nayeon had to admit that allowing herself to detach her attention and all her energy from work was refreshing; it wasn't until that very morning she allowed herself to admit she was actually quite exhausted from those few weeks. There seemed to be more cases thrown to her office every day and despite Nayeon did love her job it still meant she had to spend more time solving them instead of doing things she enjoyed, like going for a trip with Mina for example. A possible solution was already rolling around her mind as she drove to the nearest convince store to their apartment, they couldn't just to the road without snacks, could they?</p><p>The day wasn't really that planned, in fact the whole thing was thought and decided by a hyperactive Nayeon in the middle of the night as she moved from side to side of their bedroom with a frown, to say it was hard not to go to cuddle with Mina on that moment was a understatement so thinking where they could go did quite a job keeping her distracted. It wasn't until earlier that morning that she made the calls for their hotel room, thankfully the whole emotional outburst made Mina sleep more than usual because otherwise Nayeon wouldn't have had a way to hide snake around to get things scheduled. There were a lot of things Nayeon noticed they stopped doing all of sudden, she noticed she didn't buy flowers for Mina anymore, she couldn't even remember the last time she took her out for a dinner instead of cooking at home, there were a lot of things to bring back and for her own luck Nayeon was the best at getting things done. </p><p>-Aren't we buying too much?-Mina wondered as she looked at Nayeon take two bags of fries to throw them into the basket already filled with a six-pack of cola, two different types cookies and a large bag of Doritos. </p><p>-We eat quite a lot-Nayeon chuckled as she turned to look at the dancer, a new pair of sunglasses over her face- Do you want something else?- Mina shook her head with a light smile- I'll buy me an ice cream. </p><p>-It's Ten A.M and you just eat breakfast Nayeon-Mina said making a mock, Nayeon laughed at her, Mina never really understood why the lawyer was such a fan of the sweets.</p><p>-Yes I now I want an ice cream-Nayeon simply chuckled as she leaned to pick one from the store fridge; a strawberry sorbet was on her hand a second later- Now we're ready for the road. </p><p>Mina couldn't help but look at Nayeon as she drove on her side, the short locks of hair held by a half ponytail allowing the dancer to look at the pleased expression all over her girlfriend's face, whoever looked at them right then would never guessed they had such a fight the night before. Looking down at the hand over her tight where the thumb was slowly creating circles on her skin over the fabric of the light floral dress Mina just couldn't help but held it to her lips, kissing Nayeon's knuckles a few times, she was making an effort, she was still making efforts to keep her happy and Mina was thankful for that only because it meant that it didn't really matter how many time it passed by all those "I Love You" that left Nayeon's mouth to that day were still sincere and honest, Mina was sure she would have cut their relationship the second she wasn't feeling like it anymore. </p><p>They were thankful for each other, the fact that she hadn't put a ring on Mina yet quite disconcerted Nayeon from time to time but she knew marriage was out of Mina's plans at least for the next two years or so. Nayeon wasn't originally much a family persona but she couldn't help to wonder how would they be with a little kid of their own, maybe a girl so she could spoil both of them to no end, she wondered if Mina would cry on their wedding because Nayeon was sure she would, there was still a life ahead for them and Nayeon just couldn't think about it without picturing Mina with her that's why it was so important to her to make her happy, the day she failed on making Mina comfortable and content about the life they had then that was the day Nayeon had to accept it was time to let her go. </p><p>-Give me one-Nayeon asked opening her mouth, eyes on the road as she waited for Mina to place a Dorito against her tongue- See? I told you we were going to need those. </p><p>-You're making me anxious by not telling me where we're going-Mina tried making Nayeon chuckle knowing it was a lie, Mina trusted her enough to be comfortable with whatever surprise Nayeon could pull out of nowhere. - Do you want more?- Nayeon nodded with a smile as she opened her mouth again waiting for Mina to feed her again.- You're such a baby, you know?- The blonde chuckle leaning over to kiss Nayeon's cheek a few times. </p><p>-Mina babe I live with you, I've seen you playing animal crossing for two hours straight, you're the biggest baby here- Nayeon laughed when Mina exaggerated a gasp of indignation, it was not a lie though, and she did play with her switch quite a lot. - Do i have to remember you that one time you cried because you got killed on that game?</p><p>-It was a really hard game!-Mina whined making Nayeon laugh louder at her.</p><p>-You course it was, you ignored me for like three hours because you couldn't find a stupid box, How could you ignore such a beautiful woman for a game, huh?-Nayeon teased with a grin making Mina smile at her from the side- Am I getting old for you? Is that so? </p><p>-No way, you're as pretty as always-The dancer stated without hesitation; it was not a lie that to her eyes Nayeon only grew prettier every day. </p><p>-I knew that, I just wanted to hear you admitting it-Nayeon teased again making Mina chuckle at her. </p><p>Things could never be boring with Im Nayeon. </p><p>Two hours later into the road and Mina was already deep asleep on the passenger seat, Nayeon's coat placed over her torso to protect her from the A.C blowing directly at her, the lawyer almost wanted to stop driving just to take a picture of her. Nayeon could already spot the signals with the name of their destiny written on them, she wondered if she should have picked somewhere closer to the city for a moment yet she knew the driving was going to be worth it when they could finally spent their day at the beach. The sound of her phone on the cup holder of the car made the lawyer frown, she made sure to text Jackson before leaving their place just to tell him that she would prefer being out of reach for the next forty eight hours so the call did bother her a little until she reached for the object only to find Sana's name lightening the screen. Minatozaki Sana was the new lawyer into their team, she was pretty and more than capable but she still got a little lost on her way around how things are managed on their office. </p><p>-Morning' Sana, How's your day going?-Nayeon asked with a soft smile, her fingers quickly working to put the call on speaker, the last thing she wanted to do was to crash her precious car and even worse crash her car with Mina inside.</p><p>-Unnie!-Sana greeted on the other side of the line, as bright as usual making Nayeon's smile grow a little, she liked the girl's energy somebody so bright was rarely found inside a law team.- I'm fine, How's yours going?</p><p>-More than perfect-Nayeon hummed turning for a second to look at the sleeping blonde beside her, Mina looked completely unbothered by the call and the lawyer guessed it was due to the lack of sleep of the night before.- I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm driving right now, May I help you with something Sana?</p><p>There was a silence for a moment on the other side like Sana was having second thoughts about her words, Nayeon's attention drifted from the road to Mina who moved softly beside her, a frown on her face as she turned her head to Nayeon's view, the lawyer's hand stretched out only to caress the blonde locks softly. </p><p>-I just... I was wondering if you could help me out with this new case...-Sana started on the other line, hesitation all over her voice, sure they considered each other friends but she was still new and the last thing Sana wanted to do was to bother Nayeon. - You just have to read the contract and that's all, really but if you're busy or something don't worry about it Unnie. </p><p>Nayeon knew she should have said no, she knew she was supposed to relax for the next two days but, how could she just ignore Sana like that? </p><p>-Send it to my email, there’s no problem Sana-Nayeon hummed, her hand still caressing Mina's nape tenderly as she spoke. - Is there anything else I can help you with? </p><p>-Yeah I... Well Jackson and I will go for a drinks tonight, Maybe you would like to join in?-Sana's voice was soft as she spoke, Nayeon could say she was being careful with her word choice around her.- I still have your jacket from the other day, I just saw it in my room and thought about returning it of course. </p><p>Nayeon felt a hand gripping her wrist tightly making her turn to look at Mina with wide eyes, the younger had her lips tightly pressed together as she stopped Nayeon's caress on her hair. The lawyer felt like the air was lacking inside the car when she spotted the anger growing every passing second on Mina's gaze, just like last night, Nayeon thought. </p><p>-Answer to her-Mina spitted in a whisper as she pushed Nayeon's arm away from her in disgust, her hands taking the jacket over her body to throw it to the back seat harshly. </p><p>-I'm... I'm out of the city with my girlfriend for the weekend Sana-Nayeon breathed trying to focus once again on the road, her hands gripping the wheel tightly as she did.-Don't worry about... about the jacket really, you can return it to me on the office. </p><p>Mina felt like crying and screaming at the same time as she looked at Nayeon, she was sincerely nervous under her gaze as she reached for her phone to hang the call after a quick and rushed goodbye. Mina opened her mouth for a second before closing it again without a word, traitor, she thought while Nayeon seemed ready to bury herself on the nearest unpaved space they could find. </p><p>-Listen Mina It's not like it sounds like...-Nayeon started softly, her own throat closing as she spoke knowing that there was another fight building inside the car. </p><p>-Stop the car-Mina said suddenly making Nayeon turn to look at her with surprise- Stop the car Nayeon I need some air. </p><p>-Mina but...-Nayeon tried with a frown turning to look at the younger beside her, Mina's arms were folded under her chest as her eyes focused on the road in front of them. <br/>-I said Stop the car Nayeon, I didn't ask-Mina pointed as she breathed deeply from her nose. </p><p>Don't yell at her, Mina repeated to herself over and over again, if you scream she cries, don't yell at her Mina. </p><p>Nayeon parked the car slowly without daring to look at Mina for a moment before the dancer practically jumped out of the car with a swift move. Nayeon leaned to press her forehead against the steering wheel with her eyes shut closed, a groan escaping her mouth as she prepared herself to face once again a clearly furious Mina. </p><p>-Listen Love...-Nayeon started as soon as she was out of the car as well, Mina lifted her hand to ask her a moment of silence as she looked at the trees on the side of the road. Nayeon's frown grew deeper.-Mina at least let me explain. </p><p>There was a hint of irritation growing inside her voice making Mina almost gasp in disbelief, Did Nayeon really have to guts to be mad at her after that? The Japanese chuckled bitterly before turning to meet her girlfriend's gaze, tears edging the hazel eyes Nayeon loved so much. </p><p>-Okay then, Talk Nayeon-Mina spitted drying her tears harshly with her fingertips, Nayeon gave a step closer-Explain from there, I don't want you to touch me right now. </p><p>Nayeon nodded softly despite the comment hurt something inside her, the fact that Mina's trust on her was so easy to break was making the lawyer more frustrated than what she was trying to show. Never on the past Five years Nayeon even tried to go with another woman other than the one standing in front of her, the simple idea of ruining what they have for a night affair made the lawyer want to laugh, Nayeon was not dumb at all, she had everything she ever needed with Mina and there was no way on earth she could have ruined that relationship by chasing other people. </p><p>-Do you remember that day I got home without my coat? You got worried because it was raining-Nayeon pointed, it’s being almost two weeks from there but she was more than sure Mina's memory wouldn't fail her this time around.</p><p>-You told me you left it on your car, you didn't mention giving it to another woman-Mina pointed looking at Nayeon sharply like she could make her go smaller just by one look, Myoui Mina could be the sweetest most of the time but when she was angry she always made sure to attack as hard as she could.-Is there any particular reason for that Nayeon?</p><p>-I took Sana home-Nayeon breathed slowly trying to not make the issue bigger by exposing her growing frustration, Mina lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows waiting for the rest of the story-I took her home because it was late and she doesn't have a car, I couldn't let her walk to the subway with that rain Mina.</p><p>-And why is you clothes on her room?-The dancer wondered her voice firm despite the tears running down her cheeks.-You got home late that day, I remember. </p><p>-For fucks sake Mina, we stayed at the office!-Nayeon groaned making Mina widen her eyes in amaze, incredible, Mina thought, Nayeon did have the guts to be offended by her.-I have Sana my coat to cover from the rain while she walked into her building, I guesses she took it off on her room or whatever. </p><p>-How the fuck can you even be mad at me?-Mina spitted, this time she did look furious as she turned her body completely to Nayeon who simply blinked at her for a second.- How do you dare to treat me like I'm the one fucking up?</p><p>Nayeon gave a step back when Mina was only inches from her, the back of her legs reaching the door of the car behind her. Nayeon didn't want to fight her, she felt without energies for a moment before a rush of anger started to flow inside her as well, Mina's finger reached her chest pointing at her almost with disgust. </p><p>-You're the one here who gets the call of other woman asking you to go drink with them, you’re the one who gave her coat away, the one who doesn't come home on time...-Mina pointed, with each sentence her finger crashing against Nayeon's chest in anger. </p><p>-The way you have such little trust in me amazes me Mina-Nayeon said holding the finger on her chest with a frown, even when she was angry the hold over Mina's hand was extremely soft- I think you're looking for excuses because you...- The lawyer interrupted her words for a moment as she looked directly at the woman in front of her, even at the mere thought Nayeon's eyes filled with tears just as the ones looked back at her- I think you're just looking for a reason to leave me. </p><p>It took the best out of Nayeon not to cry harder as she said those words, Mina thought it was irrational to say such a thing especially when the lawyer knew she takes her decisions immediately, if Mina wanted to leave her she wouldn't look for an excuse she only needed to pack her things and talk to Nayeon to return her key, as simple as that but it wasn't the case at all. Mina didn't want to leave her, she couldn't even wrap her head around the idea of not being with Nayeon anymore and by hurt expression not he lawyer's face she could tell Nayeon felt the same way. </p><p>Yet there was still something that felt broke, something that felt out of place between them. Mina never thought Nayeon would be able to cheat on her but then, what changed? What was making Mina think so poorly of her? Nayeon couldn't understand why all the trust and loyalty she's shown over the years seemed to be then forgotten and taken by the wind. Suddenly neither of them had energies anymore, like the little confrontation drained their power as they looked at each other’s teary eyes, the sun shining over their heads and making Mina feel too warm compared to the inside of the car. </p><p>-What is happening to us Nayeon?-Mina broke down on a sob, allowing herself to sound small, to sound hurt because she was making the woman in front of her feel even worse.</p><p>-Can I touch you now?-Nayeon wondered with a quiet sob herself, her hands held together tightly as she waited for an answer, the last thing she needed was to be physically pushed away from Mina that morning. The dancer nodded weakly allowing her girlfriend to wrap her on a tightly hug, Mina breathed against her neck allowing the faint scent of her perfume and the softener on her clothes rush through her senses, Nayeon felt like Home. - I'll make this better for you my love, I'll make it better for both of us I promise- The lawyer said with a sniff as she held Mina's head against her-I love you Mina, You love me too, don't you? </p><p>-I do-Mina sobbed against her making Nayeon smile bitterly, her body swaying side to side slowly like she was rocking a baby- And I don't want to leave you, I really don't.-Her hands holding the back of Nayeon's shirt as she said those words, holding tightly to the fabric like that could make Nayeon stay as long as she needed her to.</p><p>-Well That's...That's great love because I don't want you to leave me neither- Nayeon hummed making Mina laugh softly against her, at least they still had the same wish in common, they still wanted to be each other's home.- Now, We'll go to the beach and have an amazing day, and you're going to get tan and even prettier with your rosy cheeks and all-The lawyer tried to cheer up by hugging Mina a little tighter against her- And we're going to kiss on the sea and all those other things we love to do, okay? So let's just... let's just stop crying, Okay princess? </p><p>Mina lifted her face slowly showing the tear stained cheeks to Nayeon as a light pout still pushed her lips forward, the lawyer simply couldn't hold herself from kissing them tenderly, her Mina, What would she do without her?</p><p>-Let's get in the car now angel because the sun is heating my head al little too much-Nayeon rushed with a lazy smile as she leaned to kiss Mina's lips softly again, it was a chaste kiss, there was not much passion on it but the way she felt so delicate against her mouth, almost as light as a feather made Mina feel shivers on her body. </p><p>Mina loved her dearly. </p><p>The rest forty minutes of the road the car was almost completely silent, it wasn't uncomfortable or even worse, tense, and both women simply seemed to be too deep into their thoughts. Mina kissed Nayeon's knuckles every few minutes as the driver caressed her hand with her thumb on slow circles, they needed to find an answer, they both needed to get things to be the way it was before. Nayeon's mood seemed to be brighter than what it really was when they walked into the lobby of their Hotel, their room already picked and reserved for them as they made their way into the wide elevator, there was still nothing being said between them. Mina could tell she hurt something deep inside her girlfriend, the way Nayeon's eyes seemed to avoid her reveled more than what the lawyer was willing to tell her and that was making the dancer feel angry at herself. </p><p>-Do you like it?-Nayeon wondered softly, a smile handing from her lips as she looked at Mina standing in the middle of their room. </p><p>-It's perfect, I can say you were as picky as usual despite the rush-Mina teased feeling her chest tickle when she heard the other woman chuckle, at least she was already talking, Mina thought- Look at the view!-Nayeon smiled brighter at Mina's excitement as she opened the small balcony door only steps away from their bed. </p><p>The sea was nothing but a street away from their hotel and standing on the balcony it was already easy to hear the sounds of the slow waves crashing against the sand, the wind pushing the salty smell of the sea against Mina while she leaned over the edge with a pleased smile and her eyes softly closed, it had be probably a whole year since the last time Nayeon and her where somewhere like that. </p><p>-It's not Hawaii but this will do-Nayeon joked from her place against the doorframe of the balcony making Mina turn to meet her with a smile-I'm happy you liked it-The lawyer hummed walking into the balcony, her hands reaching out for Mina's waist with the first few steps holding her between her body and the safety barrier.</p><p>-I think you were pretty sure I would even before getting here-Mina chuckled as her hands placed softly over Nayeon's slender shoulders- Thank you honey.-The dancer leaned to capture her girlfriend's lips tenderly on a slow kiss, their lips caressing the others without rush or second intentions, they just needed to feel the other close. </p><p>-Do you want to stay here or go to the beach today?-Nayeon wondered separating herself from Mina's mouth only for a second before leaning again this time for a soft peck, then another, then other few more making Mina smile against her. </p><p>The decision was taken and only twenty minutes after they were back into the car and ready for the beach, Nayeon's mood seemed brighter as she drove with the windows down allowing the fresh breeze to enter the car and make a mess out of the ponytail on Mina's hair. The early fight seemed to be forgotten as they heard the music from the radio, the driver's hand resting lazily but consciously over Mina's bare leg creating small circles with their thumb on the inside of her tight, that used to make Mina want to giggle and blush when they were much younger, the fact that Nayeon still made it just like the very first time made the dancer feel warm inside. </p><p>Mina took a moment to turn her head away from the passing landscapes on the window to put her attention into the woman beside her, the same pair of sunglasses from earlier were covering Nayeon's eyes as she focused on the road, the perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed lightly against the top of the glasses on a habit Mina noticed years ago, the short hair was then held back by a half ponytail the dancer insisted on tidying herself before leaving their room. Without being able to stop herself from doing it Mina took her phone to take a picture of Nayeon's side profile with an almost shy smile on her lips, Nayeon laughed for a second before turning to meet her with a fun expression. <br/>-Too attractive for you Miss Myoui?-Nayeon teased, her smile wide enough to make Mina feel happier only by the sight. </p><p>-I'm a lucky woman, that's for sure-Mina hummed as she leaned to kiss Nayeon's uncovered shoulder tenderly.- Now don't stop smiling, I want a few for my lock screen. </p><p>-Your lock screen? Oh my god Mina, you're really whipped-Nayeon teased again making Mina laugh loudly at her faked surprise- If you print it maybe I'll be nice and I'll sign it for you... for a comfortable price of course-The lawyer continued with the game making Mina look at her with a fun expression. </p><p>-What would be that price?-The dancer wondered taking the hand on her tight to lift it to her lips, knowing perfectly how to distract the driver from the game her lips wrapped around the index fingertip to give it a light bite, Nayeon's lips opened yet all it came out from her was a soft breath.</p><p>-You'll see later-Nayeon cleared her throat with a frown without daring to turn to look at Mina who laughed at her, happy for her victory. </p><p>The beach wasn't full despite the day had the perfect weather to go and spent the day on the water, other than a few couples fairly spared on the shore and small groups of friends already on the water the space seemed peaceful enough for them not having to worry about their spot on the sand or even better it meant they hadn't had to deal with a crying kid near them neither. Nayeon was caring the towels on her shoulder and a paper bag on her hand filled with snacks, beside her Mina was caring their drinks already deep into the ice, a few beers, the colas that survived the road and a packed fruit salad they bought near the hotel. Looking at them then it was hard to believe that was the same couple who had that fight only hours ago, Mina was the first one to start stripping from her clothes showing Nayeon the black bikini under her shirt. </p><p>-I'll put sun cream on you- Nayeon said immediately with a hum as she looked for the blue bottle on their backpack. </p><p>-Is that an excuse to touch me?-Mina teased as she lay down on the already extended blanket over the sand, beside her she heard Nayeon laugh.</p><p>-Maybe-The lawyer admitted as she poured a fair amount of the dense liquid on her hand with a pleased smile on her face- But It's all about the safety really, I would hate to see such a pretty skin getting all toasted by the sun. </p><p>Mina closed her eyes as a soft pleased hum came out of her lips when she felt Nayeon's warm hands reach her back slowly, the slender long fingers passing under the thing strap of the bikini making sure to cover even the tiniest spot on her skin, the palms applying enough pressure against the center of her back as they rolled down until reaching the waist of her denim shorts, Mina gasped when she felt nails digging on the sides of her hips for a second. </p><p>-You're really tense princess-Nayeon said softly almost a whisper as her hands caressed the Mina's sides slowly; the dancer hummed at the words- Is it because of your practices?- the lawyer wondered, her tip of her short nails rolling down against the sides of the body in front of her so slow it was almost a torture, Mina groaned without opening her eyes.- Any other particular reason? </p><p>-You're playing with me-Mina said with a frown yet she didn't move when she heard Nayeon laugh at her, a kiss reached her nape only a second after her ponytail was pushed a side, her hips unconsciously lifting backwards when she felt the warm tongue caress the spot under her ear. Nayeon hummed at the reaction, the way Mina got so easy into the right mood for her only after a few touches for sure busted Nayeon's already built ego.</p><p>-Ready baby, now the front-Nayeon said seating straight again with a bright smile and her best innocent voice.</p><p>-What's gotten into you today, huh?-The dancer said turning her head to the right to meet Nayeon's fun expression looking directly at her, Mina slowly laid on her back to show the lawyer her front again.</p><p>-You-Nayeon smiled simply before leaning to peck the soft lips tenderly- I think it's time for me to admit that even when i hate fighting...-Her hands reached out for the bottle of sun cream before her fingers slowly started to massage Mina's chest over the line of her bikini-You look kinda hot when you're mad. </p><p>That was not a secret yet hearing it again made Mina laugh at her, the vibrations of her laughs crashing against Nayeon's fingertips as she reached out to caress the curve between her neck and her shoulders. Mina's lips curved into a lazy smile as she looked at Nayeon's focused face, her lips barely separated as she made sure to cover even the last inch of skin in front of her, the sunglasses didn't leave her face once since they got to the beach and despite Mina was sure she would be enjoying certain looks from her girlfriend now the glasses gave Nayeon almost an unreachable energy, the dancer wasn't going to lie she for sure was more than proud to have such a woman only for her to enjoy. </p><p>-I want to bite you-Nayeon said with a frown as she pitched the small piece of fat on Mina's hips making the dancer laugh happily at her-But I just put sun cream on it...</p><p>-That's quite a problem, huh?-Mina hummed making Nayeon turn to meet her with a soft smile, the dancer seated down for a moment before leaning to kiss her tenderly-I love you-It was a whisper, like it was a secret for them to keep, soft fingers touching Nayeon's chin softly, like a feather as they ran upwards against her jaw, their lips connected together on a kiss that was giving the lawyer a hard time to process anything, it was not even near of being aggressive and still far from being deep but feeling the way Mina's tongue caressed hers so slowly made the lawyer melt against her.- I love you a lot Nayeon. </p><p>-I love you too-Nayeon breathed still with her eyes closed feeling Mina's lips kiss the sides edges of her mouth tenderly until they curled up showing her Nayeon's smile as she opened her eyes to meet hers. - I really would enjoy going back to the hotel right now Mina-The lawyer admitted making the younger laugh at her who simply leaned to peck her lips again. </p><p>-Let's go swimming for a bit then you can lock me in for as long as you want to-The dancer promised making Nayeon's smile grew bigger.</p><p>-That's quite a promise-Nayeon pointed as she almost jumped to her feet quickly getting rid of her clothes to stay on a light pink bikini- Let's see who can swim faster!<br/>Mina was a better swimmer by far and despite Nayeon was a little sad for losing; she for sure did enjoy the consolation price when Mina kissed her pout away. </p><p>That's all Mina wanted to have when she complained to Nayeon, all she needed was to have a day where the Lawyer's first and only priority was her, even if it was for only a weekend, maybe she was just too greedy the dancer thought for herself but looking at Nayeon's calmed expression against her shoulder she knew it was the right decision. Laying on the thin blanket still on the sand Mina was focused on reading a few pages of a book Nayeon gifted her only a few weeks ago, the lawyer's head against her shoulder as she heard Mina read quietly only for her, her hair still wet from the sea despite her body was long dried by Mina herself with a towel on hand.</p><p>-Mina...-Nayeon said softly for a while, the fingers caressing her hair didn't stop moving despite the switch of Mina's attention from the book to Nayeon's eyes. </p><p>Mina only needed a second looking into Nayeon's eyes to know something important was running inside her mind, her eyes were locked with hers as she took a moment of silence like she was trying to fix everything inside her mind before saying anything else to her. Mina smiled tenderly on a wave of understanding as she leaned to kiss her forehead like the simple gesture was enough to make all those thoughts go away from Nayeon's mind. </p><p>-What is it?-Mina wondered quietly as she placed the book on the blanket beside her to make sure Nayeon knew she had all her attention that moment.</p><p>-Are you happy with me Mina?-Nayeon wondered softly, her eyebrows furrowing a little as she looked up at the dancer- I'm happy with you, I just want to know how you feel...-She made sure to ask knowing how well Mina could think the wrong way around words from time to time, her hand lazily caressing Mina's waist as she expected.-Do I still make you Happy? </p><p>The way she looked honestly concerned by her answer made Mina's heart squeeze a little, she must have done something amazing on her past life to have this woman beside her. Nayeon was sincerely interested on knowing how did Mina felt about them on that moment, if they needed to have any changes for her to feel better, if there was anything Nayeon has to consider to keep things in order between them, it was important to from time to time pull Mina a little out of her head in order to make sure they were still on the same page. </p><p>Nayeon saw how the shadow of a smile caressed the lips she loved so dearly, Mina's eyes never leaving hers before leaning to peck her lips for a second. </p><p>-I'm the happiest when I'm with you.</p><p>Nayeon smiled tenderly against her mouth feeling her breath mix with hers. </p><p>That was the promise of a Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys! Next chapter is the end so I hope you enjoyed this tiny story, excuse any gramma mistakes hehe. Take good care of yourselves and see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunday (Final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was filled with silence by the moment Nayeon woke up, the clock beside the bed making sure to let her know it was maybe too early to wake up during a weekend yet the lawyer forced herself up and away from Mina's body. From her standing place the woman allowed herself to take in every little detail on the picture in front of her, Mina was clearly naked under the blanket, the smooth skin of her back facing Nayeon almost inviting her to lean and caress her, the blonde locks poured over the white pillows. They had maybe way too much fun the night before with the drinks at the Hotel bar yet Nayeon was glad that at least on her case she wasn't feeling any trace of a hangover on her body, she had things to do after all and trying to use the computer with a headache never failed on making her feel even more sick. </p><p>The memories from the night before flashing on her mind as she walked out of the shared room, the way the food was perfect for dinner, all the times when Mina leaned to kiss her lips, her cheeks or even her uncovered shoulders, like they were a couple of teenagers enjoying their little free time together. Nayeon couldn't help but think that was the idea running inside Mina's mind, tomorrow morning they had to go back to their regular lives, Mina had practices and Nayeon had those horribly long meetings with the clients, with her boss, with... actually Nayeon didn't really care about those people that morning. Disappointing Mina was always something the lawyer tried her best to avoid, if she wanted to keep making her happy ignoring her wishes wasn't exactly what Nayeon could do so when she walked back into their bedroom with a large coffee on her hand; a plan was already formed on her mind. </p><p>The waves crashing against the shore created a welcoming surrounding for her as she placed her laptop over her lap on the balcony's chair, Nayeon chuckled remembering how she had to pack it without Mina finding out. With her schedule of the week on one side and a blank page at the other Nayeon started to make what she considered the most important thing she's done on the last month. </p><p>A whine escaped Mina's lips when she felt the cold hair crashing against her uncovered skin making her curl and shake still over her bed, without even bothering to open her eyes her hand lifted the blanket to cover her up almost covering her whole head at the process, the next move was to throw her arm back on the mattress trying to find her biggest source of warm: Nayeon. </p><p>-Babe- Mina groaned hoping that maybe her girlfriend was just moving around the bedroom. - Nayeon....-The dancer called again with a frown this time louder, she was met by silence again. </p><p>Mina opened her eyes a moment after feeling still way too sleepy to stand completely from the bed, seating on the mattress the blanket pooled to her hips uncovering her torso on the process, with a lazy gaze Mina looked around herself in the silence, the clothes they ripped from each other were spread on the floor from the door to the bed, their bags still against the wall under the TV and the half open Bathroom door allowed the doctor to know Nayeon wasn't inside the room. The dancer moved her legs to stand with then faster moves, a frown forming on her face as she leaned to pick the first shirt she found on her bag, Mina was ready to grab her phone and make a call when she noticed the balcony's door was barely opened revealing Nayeon's location. </p><p>Seating on a comfortable sofa against a white wall Mina found Nayeon focused on her laptop, a laptop she made sure to ask not to be brought to their trip. The lawyer had her hair untied making it fall around her face softly as she leaned over the computer to reach the cup beside her on the floor, she was already dressed and seemed more than ready for her day compared to Mina who looked at her from the balcony's doorstep with an oversized shirt over her torso and her lace underwear. </p><p>-Morning'...-Mina said softly with her eyes narrowed at the sun making Nayeon almost jump at the sudden voice. </p><p>-Morning' Angel-Nayeon hummed with a bright smile, her hand extended towards Mina a second later- Come seat with me for a moment. </p><p>-I thought you said you wouldn't work during our time here-Mina pointed yet her voice was soft and calmed making Nayeon knows she wasn't really mad at her for doing so. </p><p>Nayeon was a person with habits, she had a fair amount of things that could only be done on her way and on her own time and pace and Mina knew that, if Nayeon felt like she had work then she couldn't really stop her from taking a few minutes to solve her papers out. The lawyer's hands reached Mina's waist only to place her tenderly on her lap, Nayeon looked up at her with a soft smile as she leaned to kiss her shoulder and then her lips on a soft peck, one of her hands moving against Mina's back as the other landed over the bare legs. </p><p>-Did you sleep well?-Nayeon wondered softly as she pushed Mina a little closer to her almost pressing her chest completely against Mina's arm. </p><p>-I did, I'm actually here to pull you to bed again- Mina admitted with a hum, her eyes looking at the beach across the street, Nayeon laughed softly before biting her shoulder tenderly.  </p><p>-Do you want to spend our day in bed? - The lawyer asked with a fun smile as she lifted her hand to push a few blonde hairs behind Mina's ear as the younger looked at her with a soft expression, Nayeon saw how her eyes weren't completely opened and how her lips seemed to be slightly pushed forward on a pout the lawyer knew Mina wasn't aware of- You're so pretty when you're sleepy, It's getting out of hand.</p><p>-You're such a good liar-Mina chuckled making Nayeon shook her head with a laugh, lie or not the dancer leaned to kiss her for a second before resting her head over Nayeon's shoulder.</p><p>Mina thought she could fall asleep right there over Nayeon's lap as the woman played with her hair on a comfortable silence, soft music coming out of the laptop long forgotten on the floor beside the chair. Nayeon's free hand caressed the bare tights with a soft smile as she noticed the few and fairly spread marks on the pale skin, she knew Mina was going to nag her little when she spotted the clear bites and sucks on her legs yet Nayeon knew better than anyone that the dancer really didn't care. Different from their last couple of mornings any of them felt in a rush, there weren't places they had to run to be in, people they were forced to talk with, it was just them and their particular ways of loving each other. </p><p>-Mina don't fall asleep-Nayeon hummed knowingly after a moment making the dancer on her lap whine-I want to show you something, don't be a baby- The lawyer teased turning to look at her girlfriend's face. </p><p>With her eyes still closed Mina felt the gentle kisses being spread over her face, starting from her chin, to the bridge of her nose, over her eyebrows and finally on her lips. </p><p>-I promise you'll love it-Nayeon insisted making Mina open her eyes slowly to meet her gaze focused only on her. </p><p>Out of all the things Mina loved about Nayeon, her favorite was always the way her eyes seemed to sparkle as soon as they looked at her, it was a remainder of her feelings without even having to say a word, a smile curved Mina's lips up on an almost shy smile. Nayeon seemed proud of what she was about to show as she leaned a moment to a side only to pick the computer on the floor to place it gently over Mina's legs, the dancer spotted a few documents opened and the playlist on a side, as a background a picture of them Nayeon took last year on Christmas. </p><p>-I want you to know this is just the beginning, okay?- Nayeon hummed suddenly sounding nervous as she looked up from the screen to Mina, the angle making her eyes look rounder and her cheeks even puffier making the dancer feel her heart full. </p><p>-Let’s see what made you abandon me in our bed-Mina joked making the woman under her chuckle and nod as she turned her attention to the screen again. </p><p>Nayeon's fingers moved across the computer for a moment and a second after a page appeared right in front of Mina, her eyes drifted from the different pointers cross the carefully planned columns. From Monday for Friday till midday everything seemed full with meetings, business lunches with a client, the regular office hours and for a moment reading how chaotic Nayeon's days were Mina felt a little too guilty for calling her out for it, the lawyer was really trying her best. What caught the dancer's attention were the two completely empty columns, Nayeon made sure to add a light tone of mint green on it making Mina turn to look at her in curiosity for a second. </p><p>-Listen It's... We can fix it if you don't like something-Nayeon made sure to add as she looked at Mina's profile with a nervous frown- This is my schedule for next week, I told you it's just the beginning so I'll made you to make one for the rest of the month as well...- The lawyer hummed moving a little under Mina who looked at her with a soft stare.- From Monday to Friday you can see It's full with... you know, work things, but Friday It's only half  day, see?- Nayeon pointed at the screen to the empty space, green as well- That's because I'll start taking you out for lunch on Fridays, we always ate together before and I think we should bring that back. </p><p>Nayeon thought it was time to bring many things back between them but also to create different kinds of moments, they weren't in college anymore and keeping a relationship alive and interesting with all the amount of responsibilities of adulthood could be harsh yet, for her own luck and sake, Nayeon knew Mina from inside out. The dancer was always willing to catch up to her plans and of course Nayeon was the same on the opposite side, for a moment the lawyer thought that was the reason that kept they together all those years, they always were there waiting for meet the other right in the middle. </p><p>-From Saturday to Sunday night I'm free, see? Of course I have to talk to Sojung for a couple of cases to slow down a little the paperwork- Nayeon hummed almost to herself as she looked at the screen suddenly feeling too nervous to look at Mina, What if it was not enough? - We could start having dates like before, you used to like going out so I thought that we could start planning what to do on the weekends during the week so when Saturday Arrives we already know where to go... Of course we don't have to go out all the time if you don't feel like it; I know you love home too. </p><p>-Nayeon...-Mina almost whispered making her girlfriend look up to meet her eyes. </p><p>Despite Mina was smiling softly at her Nayeon couldn't ignore the tears already forming inside her eyes, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong she was interrupted for a soft kiss from the dancer. Wrapping her arms around Mina the lawyer then noticed the small quiet sobs making her body shake as she pressed her lips against Nayeon's, fingers reached her hair softly caressing her nape asking her without words to stop crying, their lips meeting the others without rush. </p><p>-What's wrong Angel?-Nayeon whispered against Mina's lips for a second before leaned back only an inch away from her. </p><p>-You woke up at Eight A.M on a Sunday to re-do all your appointments...only to give me enough time-Mina said softly feeling the tears being interrupted by Nayeon's thumb on her cheeks cupping her face tenderly. </p><p>-Is it not enough?-The lawyer wondered with a worried expression as she looked directly at Mina's eyes, the Japanese’s smile grew an inch bigger. </p><p>-Of course It is Honey, How could it not be?- Mina assured turning to the computer with a soft pout, Nayeon immediately leaned to kiss her for a second.-It's more than enough, You're more than enough for me Nayeon... </p><p>Suddenly having her so near was overwhelming, the day on the beach, the way she held her even when she was mad, Nayeon's laugh, her gentle way to brush her happy tears away, everything about Nayeon was making her heart feel like it was about to combust right inside her chest. Mina could be a very quiet person and even secretive if they asked some people yet she's never tried to hide how much she loved the woman under her, Nayeon was that one piece of her life she wouldn't give away for anything as long as the other woman felt the same about her. Yesterday on the beach Nayeon made an important question by asking her if she made her happy, Mina's heart rushed at the memory for a moment, how could she not be happy with her when Nayeon was her happiness? </p><p>Love was a delicate thing to take care of, years passed by and people change with it, their interests changes, their bodies changes as well so being in love with the same woman for so long at such a short age made Mina feel proud of their relationship even more, Nayeon was a part of her soul and she was a part of hers as well. Maybe if she wasn't dating the lawyer, the fight on the Friday night would have been the end, maybe not so many people were in love enough to accept the changes to make things better but not Nayeon, Nayeon asked her directly what had to change, what were her needs, because nobody was more interested on keeping their love stable and protected. </p><p>-Why are you crying so much huh?-Nayeon chuckled making Mina laugh as well as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed trying to hold her tears.</p><p>-I just love you so much-Mina breathed with a smile hearing Nayeon hum in front of her- You make me feel like I'm about to explode...</p><p>-I know that feeling too, believe me-Nayeon laughed meeting Mina's eyes as soon as they opened, looking at each other like the other was made of gold. - Let's go back to bed baby, I think you were way too sleepy to meet so many emotions at once- Mina laughed at that with a nod receiving a final tender kiss on her lips before standing up- I'll even let you put Animal Planet without complaining, I'm such a good girlfriend I know...</p><p>Nayeon wasn't right she wasn't a good girlfriend; she was the best girlfriend Mina could ask for. </p><p>Being practically dragged back to bed made the dancer laugh for a moment before her body was quickly wrapped on a thick blanket and a moment later by Nayeon's arm keeping her close to the side. Considering the warm of the bed combined with fingers massaging her hair ever so tenderly Mina couldn't help to feel only one step away from sleeping, her face buried deeper on the side of Nayeon's neck making her smell reach even the tiniest spot of her senses, lips landed on her temple a few times before the lawyer turned her attention to the television screen.</p><p>Right before giving in to her will and fall deep asleep once again an idea crossed her mind making Mina smile. The trip might have been short and not everything was made of roses on it from the reason that took them there to that terrible fight they had in the middle of the road yet it was enough to make Mina decide. All those years together and all those she hoped to come by Nayeon's side made the dancer think refuse to think about a life without the other woman, Mina considered herself lucky because even when she's made sure to let Nayeon know she wasn't ready for marriage the lawyer didn't push yet didn't waste a chance to make Mina know she was as ready as possible to bond her life to hers until her last breath. </p><p>Feeling Nayeon move on her side only to hold her against her front placing a light kiss over the top of her head Mina almost starts crying again.</p><p>That was the very moment Mina decided she was the one who'll put a ring on Im Nayeon.  </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it, I really appreciate every comment and kudo you left, thank you for giving me your time by reading this. Remember to take good care of your health!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>